


Святая терция

by Rikki_Hirikikki



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki
Summary: Поигрывая пятиметровой пикой так, словно это была зубочистка, Фернандо задумчиво сказал:– Должен же быть в этом какой-то смысл. Зачем мы здесь вообще?





	Святая терция

_18 мая 2018 года, Мадрид, Испания  
Вечер_  
Так рано Серхио возвращения Нандо не ждал.  
Он вообще не ждал Нандо раньше утра – что бы тот ни говорил, а Серхио небезосновательно считал, что студенты есть студенты. А уж выпускники – это вообще отдельная история. В ночь выпускного даже самые добропорядочные студенты, пусть им уже больше тридцати лет, поддаются всеобщей вакханалии и уж точно не возвращаются домой еще до девяти вечера.  
Нандо перед уходом, поправляя и без того безукоризненно сидящий мундир, уверил Серхио, что ничего предосудительного вытворять не собирается.  
Серхио радостно ему не поверил и даже, наоборот, благословил на все возможные и невозможные непотребства.  
Нандо только закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
Этот вечер и, возможно, большую часть ночи Серхио собирался тоже потратить с толком – его ждала вторая половина сериала про ведьм и колдунов в постапокалиптическом мире, бутылка сангрии и огромная пицца. Так что Нандо он выпроваживал чуть ли не с нетерпением.  
И уж совсем не ожидал, что тот и правда вернется в восемь с копейками.  
Серхио ткнул пальцем в экран, останавливая сериал на самом интересном месте, и воззрился на Нандо с плохо скрываемым неодобрением.  
Нандо на него не смотрел.  
Он прошел в комнату, не снимая форменных сапог, сел на стул и потер лоб.  
Серхио отложил телефон и сел прямо, внимательно глядя на Нандо.  
– Я… – начал Нандо и замолчал.  
Серхио наклонил голову, ничего не говоря.  
– Он… – попробовал Нандо во второй раз и снова осекся.  
Серхио аккуратно сложил в коробку надкусанный кусок пиццы, спустил с кровати ноги и подался к Нандо.  
В крохотной общажной комнате, где жил Нандо (и периодически обретался Серхио), от кровати, на которой сидел Серхио, до стула, на котором сидел Нандо, было в прямом смысле слова рукой подать. Вот этой рукой Серхио и похлопал Нандо по колену, подбадривая.  
Нандо посмотрел на его руку, медленно перевел взгляд на лицо Серхио и свистяще прошептал:  
– Я видел святого Икера.  
Чего-чего, а вот такого признания Серхио не ожидал.  
– Пиздишь! – выдохнул он.  
Нандо мотнул головой.  
– Ну нихуя ж себе!  
Серхио почти сполз с кровати, жадно заглядывая в лицо Нандо.  
– Так он реально появился на вашем выпускном? Ваш покровитель?  
Нандо снова помотал головой.  
Серхио хлопнул себя по коленям.  
– Охуеть, – сообщил он восторженно. – Я думал, такое только в сказках бывает.  
– Я тоже, – смурным голосом ответил Нандо.  
– Какой он? – требовательно спросил Серхио.  
Если бы Нандо не был так погружен в свои мысли, он бы, наверное, заметил странную тень, пробежавшую по лицу Серхио.  
Но Нандо все еще переживал то, что случилось на его выпускном, и на Серхио не смотрел. А если смотрел, то не видел.  
– Он… – задумчиво сказал Нандо. – Он, знаешь… Он усталый.  
Серхио нахмурился и отвернулся, теребя бороду.  
Нандо все еще ничего не замечал, невидяще глядя перед собой.

_18 мая 2018 года, Мадрид, Испания  
День_  
Выпускной, несмотря на все заверения Серхио, был скучен до зубовного скрежета – возможно, потому что все происходящее было отрепетировано не один десяток раз.  
Нандо заученно промаршировал вместе с остальными, развернулся и встал на свое место в ровной шеренге.  
Торжественная часть заканчивалась присягой, а потом новоиспеченные рыцари Великого военного ордена меча святого Икера Мостолесского могли заниматься всяческими непотребствами – на выпускном это не просто разрешалось, а даже поощрялось. Последний раз, как говорится. Потом им будет уже не до этого, как смутно обещали наставники и как сам Нандо подозревал.  
Все они знали, на что шли.  
Колехио святого Икера был одним из самых престижных учебных заведений в Испании. Всем выпускникам гарантировалось теплое местечко в приправительственных кругах – кому-то поближе, кому-то подальше, и необязательно это зависело от успехов. Кто-то попадал в придворные, кому-то доставалась служба в силовых органах. Что-то более опасно, что-то менее, но все – очень почетно.  
Несмотря на все уроки смирения гордыни Нандо втайне надеялся, что уж его успехи будут оценены по заслугам. И меньше всего он хотел попасть куда-нибудь вроде охраны принца.  
Нандо знал, что заслуживает большего.  
Тычок в бок вернул его из мечтаний в реальность.  
Нандо спохватился и зашевелил губами, подхватывая присягу, которую уже скандировали в несколько десятков глоток:  
– Клянусь добросовестно и честно исполнять возложенные на меня обязанности, быть преданным королю и стране, соблюдать и обеспечивать…  
Проговаривая вызубренные назубок слова присяги, Нандо снова унесся мыслями далеко в будущее.  
Куда его отправят? Пригодятся ли ему там боевые навыки?  
Нандо очень хотел бы, чтобы пригодились, хотя он ни на секунду не верил в то, что у его силы божественное происхождение.  
Серхио поражался и ужасался его, как он говорил, богохульственной уверенности. Самому Нандо было смешно – казалось бы, это ему, будущему рыцарю, больше пристало верить в то, что его умение даровано ему святыми, точнее, одним конкретным святым – покровителем их колехио. Серхио хватался за голову и обещал, что Нандо рано или поздно поразит молнией – такой же, как те, которые использовали выпускники их колехио. Нандо пожимал плечами. Он отлично знал все формулы, прекрасно владел мечом и умел в нужный момент войти в транс, чтобы призвать на головы противника «силы святого Икера».  
– Тебя даже не смущает, что ты обращаешься к святому Икеру? – с ужасом, очень похожим на настоящий, спрашивал Серхио.  
Нандо снова пожимал плечами.  
Формулы есть формулы. Какая разница, к кому обращаться? Поступи он в другой колехио, вместо святого Икера был бы святой Алонсо или еще кто из нескольких святых, пантеон которых в Испании с незапамятных времен именовали святой терцией.  
Говорили, что они когда-то существовали на самом деле и действительно творили чудеса.  
Говорили, что некоторые из них дожили и до нынешних дней.  
Нандо было все равно, что говорят люди – он смотрел на вещи в первую очередь с практической точки зрения.  
Если для того, чтобы создать маленькую шаровую молнию, нужно призывать святого Икера, что ж, Нандо будет это делать. Главное, что этой молнией можно было поразить противника.  
– …а также хранить тайну Великого военного ордена меча святого Икера Мостолесского, – еле заметно отставая от остальных, закончил Нандо текст присяги и с облегчением расслабился.  
Как оказалось, зря – сосед тут же снова ткнул его локтем в бок, на этот раз куда сильнее.  
Нандо покосился на него.  
Сосед стоял, выпрямившись так, что, казалось, готов был выскочить из мундира. По его бледному лицу градом катились капли, виски взмокли, белоснежный воротничок посерел от пота.  
Нандо повернул голову, глядя туда, куда смотрел сосед, и тоже замер.  
На трибуне царила небольшая суматоха.  
Декан соскочил со своего кресла и кланялся, подметая ступени полами парадной мантии. Остальные преподаватели тоже повскакивали, застыли в разных позах, явно не зная, что предпринять.  
А прямо посреди них стоял, устало отмахиваясь, человек, при одном взгляде на профиль которого у Нандо перехватило горло.  
Этот профиль, эта немного грустная полуулыбка словно сошли с гобелена, увенчивающего парадный вход в их колехио.  
Перед ровными рядами выпускников, посреди суматошно мечущихся преподавателей стоял святой Икер Мостолесский – собственной персоной.  
Святой махнул рукой, призывая всех к тишине – хотя выпускники уже и так пришли в себя и вытянулись во фрунт, пожирая и его, и декана десятками глаз. Сказалась пятилетняя выучка.  
Нандо стоял в такой же неестественно-напряженной позе, что и остальные, и так же, как и остальные, смотрел во все глаза.  
Декан, неловко суетясь, подсунул святому Икеру свое кресло. Тот покладисто сел и неуверенно улыбнулся, обводя взглядом ряды выпускников.  
– Я рад вас всех видеть, – голос у святого Икера не был громким, но в воцарившейся тишине четко звучало каждое слово. – Простите, что без предупреждения.  
Нандо внезапно стало смешно. Святой Икер, легендарная личность, можно сказать, ожившая сказка, извинялся так, словно был совершенно обычным человеком, заявившимся без приглашения на праздник.  
Третий тычок в бок он ждал и ловко уклонился, совсем чуть-чуть отшатнувшись назад.  
– Мне будет приятно, если вы будете продолжать, ну, как обычно, – святой Икер улыбнулся. – Приятно и интересно.  
Выпускники не шелохнулись, но Нандо почти физически ощутил волну симпатии, прокатившуюся по рядам.  
Святой Икер снова махнул рукой и откинулся на спинку стула. Декан откашлялся.  
Продолжать традиционную процедуру в присутствии того, в честь кого был назван их колехио, было сложно даже ему (Нандо мимолетно посочувствовал декану), но привычка быстро возымела верх.  
Уже через несколько фраз декан снова вошел в привычную колею. Его речь, отработанная годами, лилась гладко и плавно.  
– Ни для кого из вас, рыцари, не секрет, почему ваш выпускной приходится именно на девятнадцатое мая, – вещал он. – В этот день, триста семьдесят пять лет, прогремела битва при Рокруа – битва, после которой непобедимая испанская терция стала прошлым. И все же это не день скорби. Это день, в который мы воздаем почести ушедшим.  
Голос декана возвысился в воодушевлении.  
Нандо безотрывно смотрел на святого Икера.  
– Они погибли с честью. Но смерть не смогла их забрать!  
«Это было совсем не так», – вдруг подумал Нандо.  
Святой Икер взглянул прямо на него.

_19 мая 1643 года, Рокруа, Франция  
Утро_  
Фернандо поднял голову, щурясь. Солнце стояло уже высоко, жгло не по-весеннему нещадно, и рубаха под кирасой насквозь промокла от пота. Пика оттягивала правую руку – ее Фернандо уже почти не чувствовал, но бросить оружие у него и мысли не возникало.  
Хотя уже давно было понятно, что все кончено.  
Даже несмотря на то, что мушкеты французов уже какое-то время молчали, и смертоносный дождь из картечи прекратился, дав разгромленной испанской армии подобие передышки.  
– Знаешь, чего я хочу? – негромко спросил он у Серхио, присевшего рядом на камень.  
– Не знаю, чего хочешь ты, – готовно отозвался тот, шаря взглядом по строю французов, – а я хочу выпить и потрахаться.  
– Нечестивец, – привычно сказал Икер, стоявший чуть поодаль.  
Серхио фыркнул в бороду и отпарировал:  
– Не всем же быть святыми, как некоторые.  
Фернандо качнул головой.  
– Или хотя бы еще один заряд, – с неожиданной тоской сказал Серхио.  
Он поглаживал лежащую у него на коленях аркебузу – с безотчетной лаской, как гладят кошку. Мозолистые, покрытые пороховыми ожогами пальцы двигались неожиданно нежно, порхали над полированным деревом и тускло блестящей на солнце сталью. Фернандо засмотрелся на руки Серхио и забыл, что сам начал этот разговор.  
– Так чего ты хочешь, Ниньо? – спросил Серхио, все еще глядя на вражескую армию, и Фернандо почудилось неуловимое движение его головы, будто Серхио хотел поднять на него взгляд.  
Хотел – но сдержался.  
Фернандо тряхнул головой.  
– Я хочу еще хоть раз пустить в дело Маргариту, – сказал он и сам поразился тому, с какой легкостью назвал имя своей пики – имя, о котором знали только Серхио и Икер, но которое Фернандо избегал называть даже при них. – Хочу, чтобы эти трусы перестали прятаться и вступили в честный бой. Пехота, кавалерия – мне все равно. Хочу…  
Фернандо сбился, и Икер закончил за него:  
– Унести с собой на тот свет еще хоть сколько-нибудь врагов.  
– А еще выпить и потрахаться, – подхватил Серхио.  
Он наконец поднял голову и поглядел на Фернандо. Солнце било Серхио прямо в лицо, но он не прикрывал глаза, смотрел весело и яростно, как будто вокруг них было не топкое болото с чахлыми кустиками и вездесущими комарами, а шумные, пестрые, наполненные жизнью и радостью улицы ночного Мадрида.  
– Выпить и я не отказался бы, – буркнул Икер.  
Серхио хлопнул ладонью по колену и живо обернулся к нему.  
– Да быть того не может, – с наигранным ужасом воскликнул он. – Неужели в тебе есть что-то человеческое? А потрахаться?  
– И потрахаться, – с тяжелым вздохом ответил Икер.  
Серхио в голос расхохотался.  
– Помолчи, – вдруг сказал Фернандо, напряженно вглядываясь в строй французов. – Кажется…  
– Неужто святые услышали наши молитвы, – жарко выдохнул Серхио.  
И тут же поморщился, вспомнив, что ему все равно нечем стрелять.  
– Это не атака, – сказал Икер. – Он… один?  
Француз действительно был один. Он шел медленно, подняв над головой обе руки и демонстрируя, что в них нет оружия.  
Фернандо, Серхио и Икер – как и остальные оставшиеся в живых испанские солдаты – смотрели, как он преодолевает изрытую копытами и ногами полоску земли между двумя армиями, осторожно обходя трупы.  
Не дойдя до испанцев десятка шагов, француз остановился и выкрикнул тонким, ломающимся голосом:  
– У герцога Энгиенского предложение для вашего командующего!  
«Совсем мальчишка», – с болью подумал Фернандо, забыв, что ему самому не так уж много лет.  
Жалкие остатки когда-то блистательного Картахенского полка за их спинами шумно зашевелились, раздались неуверенные голоса.  
Фернандо знал, что командующего у них уже нет. Полковник убит, майор ранен в горло, офицеров почти не осталось. Предложение герцога Энгиенского некому было выслушать – в том, что оно не было бы принято, Фернандо не сомневался.  
– Говорите, юноша, – раздался рядом с ними усталый голос.  
Фернандо обернулся.  
Капитан Алатриста стоял прямо, глядя на перепуганного парламентера с таким видом, словно принимал его у себя в имении – которого у капитана, как и всех остальных идальго в их терции, никогда не было. Но настоящему испанцу не нужны материальные доказательства его права на чувство собственного достоинства.  
Фернандо выпрямил спину и поднял пику – Маргариту – онемевшей от напряжения рукой.  
– Герцог Энгиенский… – срывающимся голосом заговорил француз. – Поражен и восхищен вашей беспри… беспример…  
Он потерянно оглянулся и продолжил, отчаявшись справиться со сложным словом:  
– Вашей отвагой и предлагает вашему полку почетную сдачу. Всем солдатам и офицерам…  
– Не продолжайте, юноша, – прервал его капитан. – Передайте герцогу Энгиенскому, что мы благодарны за предложение, но…  
Фернандо сглотнул пересохшим горлом.  
– Но это испанская пехота, – голос капитана, набрав силу, разнесся над болотом и, кажется, достиг даже притихших французов.  
– А вот теперь начнется настоящее веселье, – сказал Серхио так тихо, что его услышали только Фернандо и Икер. – Эх, ну хоть один заряд бы!  
Сначала французы возобновили огонь. Картечь поливала землю, вырывала из тел стоявших подобием строя испанцев куски мяса, с визгом рикошетила от редких валунов. Серхио беспрестанно ругался. В краткий миг перерыва Фернандо бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону и увидел, как Икер шевелил губами – то ли молился, то ли тоже ругался. А потом Фернандо закрыл глаза и подставил лицо майскому солнцу.  
«Я не боюсь смерти, – с неожиданной ясностью подумал он. – Я боюсь умереть в бесчестии».  
Солнечный луч скользнул по его щеке и исчез.  
Как и звуки стрельбы.  
Фернандо открыл глаза.  
Небо над их головами заволокли невесть откуда взявшиеся тучи.  
А прямо перед Фернандо строй французов разворачивался, пропуская между рядами пехоты конницу.  
– Господь услышал наши молитвы! – на этот раз Серхио не сомневался.  
Он вскочил с валуна, ликующе потрясая аркебузой и начисто забыв, что его единственным оружием остался короткий меч.  
Фернандо опустил пику и наклонился вперед, готовый встретить несущуюся к нему смерть.  
Он разил и колол, бросаясь вперед всем телом вместе с пикой, выдергивая ее и снова устремляясь дальше, туда, где бесновались люди и кони, где смешались крики и стоны, где умирала непобедимая испанская терция.  
– Ниньо, прикрой! – услышал Фернандо голос Серхио и рефлекторно повернулся, привычно описывая пикой полукруг, чтобы дать Серхио место для подготовки к выстрелу.  
Перед его глазами мелькнул знакомый оскал в обрамлении рыжеватой, свалявшейся от грязи и пота бороды.  
А потом Серхио выстрелил.  
Из дула его аркебузы вырвался зигзаг синевато-белого огня, поразивший разом троих французских конников.  
Фернандо застыл на месте, забыв о битве.  
Это совершенно не было похоже на обычный выстрел из аркебузы.  
– Ниньо, сто чертей тебе за пазуху! – рявкнул невесть откуда взявшийся Икер и рубанул мечом перед его лицом.  
Фернандо отшатнулся, глядя, как с кончика меча Икера сорвался шар такого же невозможного синевато-белого цвета.  
Серхио снова выстрелил – и Фернандо готов был поклясться, что он не перезаряжал аркебузу.  
«Может, я уже умер? – отрешенно подумал Фернандо, поднимая внезапно ставшую очень легкой Маргариту. – Может, мы все уже умерли?».  
– Ниньо, прикрой! – снова раздался крик Серхио, и Фернандо перестал думать.  
Он вскинул пику и бросился вперед, чувствуя, как по его рукам льется поток чего-то, похожего одновременно на прохладу горного ручья и жару полуденного солнца, на безмятежность звездной ночи и кипучую энергию столичного рынка, на поцелуй любимых губ и ярость в глазах врага.  
Фернандо засмеялся.  
Пика засветилась в его руках, стала еще длиннее и изогнулась, словно он держал огромный кнут, без промаха разящий теснящихся перед ним французов.

_18 мая 2005 года, Мадрид, Испания  
Вечер_  
«Я желаю вам удачи, капитан… Если вас когда-нибудь захотят повесить или удавить гарротой, обратитесь к королю… Отныне и впредь вы получаете право быть обезглавленным как идальго и кабальеро».  
Нандо перевернул страницу и поднес к губам чашку с кофе, который, оказывается, уже давно и бесповоротно остыл.  
Новая книга о приключениях капитана Алатристе неожиданно захватила его с головой – хотя почему неожиданно? Этот цикл Нандо открыл для себя несколько месяцев назад, запоем прочел все первые четыре книги и еле дождался выхода очередной. Которая как раз лежала перед ним на столе в кафе, куда Нандо зашел перекусить.  
И просидел тут уже больше часа, увлекшись чтением.  
Не то чтобы книга была действительно гениальной, как трубили рецензенты, но Нандо нравилась. а еще его странно будоражили разбросанные по тексту намеки о какой-то грядущей битве. Нандо казалось, что эта битва – самое важное во всем этом цикле, его кульминация. Жаль, что до нее, похоже, еще было очень далеко.  
– О, Артуро новую книгу выпустил, – раздался у него над ухом голос.  
Нандо поморщился и не стал поднимать голову, всем своим видом показывая, что совершенно не расположен к разговорам с незнакомцами.  
Незнакомца это совершенно не смутило. Он плюхнулся на стул напротив Нандо и заявил:  
– Я с ним знаком, кстати. Могу раздобыть автограф.  
Нандо вздохнул, аккуратно положил между страницами закладку, закрыл книгу и поднял взгляд на незнакомца.  
Незнакомец сидел, вальяжно раскинувшись на стуле, и улыбался во все тридцать два. Красавцем он не был, и даже явно дорогой (хотя чудовищно безвкусный) костюм не спасал. Да и улыбка у него была… Ухмылка это была, а не улыбка. Да такая, что у Нандо не осталось никаких сомнений о том, что на самом деле крылось за вроде бы невинным предложением.  
Нандо снова вздохнул и коротко бросил:  
– Не заинтересован.  
– В автографе или знакомстве?  
Улыбаться незнакомец не перестал, глядел все так же солнечно и открыто, и Нандо вдруг засомневался, точно ли правильно рассудил – и осудил – его первую (технически – третью) фразу. Он-то ожидал, что незнакомец будет продолжать вроде бы начатую игру, а тот сразу взял быка за рога. Нандо не мог не признать, что ему такая откровенность пришлась по душе.  
– И в том, и в другом, – осторожно сказал он.  
Незнакомец пожал плечами и встал.  
– Нет так нет, – сказал он, задвигая стул. – Хотя, кроме автографа, я мог бы выспросить у Артуро о битве, на которую он постоянно намекает.  
Незнакомец одарил оторопевшего Нандо еще одной блистательной улыбкой и направился к выходу из кафе, немузыкально насвистывая себе под нос.  
Нандо посидел еще несколько секунд.  
Догнал незнакомца он уже возле двери, еле удержался, чтобы не схватить за локоть.  
– Ладно, – сказал Нандо, когда незнакомец обернулся, опять улыбаясь, – предположим, я заинтересовался.  
Незнакомец хохотнул и протянул руку:  
– Серхио Рамос Гарсия, – представился он.  
Заколебавшись на мгновение, Нандо пожал твердые сухие пальцы.  
– Фернандо Хосе Торрес Санс, – немного более церемонно, чем того требовало простое знакомство в кафе, сказал он.  
Незнакомец – вернее, уже знакомец – очень высоко поднял брови.  
– Вот это имечко, – сказал он весело. – Ты, случаем, не из благородных?  
Нандо пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.  
– А и неважно, – тут же продолжил его новый знакомый. – Пойдем со мной, Ниньо, я открою тебе увлекательный мир современной испанской литературы.  
Нандо с сомнением поглядел на человека, который явно был младше него самого, пусть и ненамного, но возражать против фамильярного обращения почему-то не стал. Возможно, потому что оно отозвалось в его груди странным щемящим и в то же время теплым чувством – примерно таким же, какое Нандо ощущал, когда читал про капитана Алатристе.

_18 мая 2004 года, где-то в Испании  
Полдень_  
Серхио нашел Фернандо на берегу реки.  
Фернандо лежал на животе, глядя на воду.  
Серхио плюхнулся рядом, повозился, раскидывая длинные ноги с таким расчетом, чтобы задеть бок Фернандо. Тот не реагировал.  
– Унываешь, – без вопросительной интонации сказал Серхио.  
Фернандо лежал неподвижно.  
– А твоего лучшего друга, между прочим, на прошлой неделе чуть не убили, – старательно обиженным голосом сказал Серхио.  
Фернандо даже не пошевелился.  
– Представляешь, – воодушевленно, словно Фернандо показал интерес к его словам, завел Серхио, – эти колумбийские придурки решили, что могут устанавливать в Мадриде свои порядки. Ну, мы-то им быстро объяснили, что тут не Новый Свет.  
– Тебе Икер сказал, что я тут? – внезапно спросил Фернандо.  
Серхио замолчал. Тщательно расправил толстовку на животе. Пошевелил носками кроссовок.  
– Ты же знаешь, что нет, – наконец сказал он.  
Фернандо неопределенно качнул головой – то ли кивнул, то ли еще что.  
– Сколько лет уже прошло? – спросил он.  
– Без понятия, – слишком быстро ответил Серхио.  
Фернандо вздохнул и перевернулся на спину.  
Небо над ними было безудержно голубым, каким бывает небо только на рубеже весны и лета. Редкие пушистые облака плыли медленно, вальяжно, никуда не торопясь. Словно их жизнь измерялась не днями, а сотнями лет.  
– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, зачем это все? – спросил Фернандо.  
– Чтобы зарабатывать деньги, зачем же еще.  
– Я не о твоей преступной карьере.  
Серхио оскорбленно фыркнул.  
– Зачем именно мы… остались? Не капитан, не остальные. Именно мы.  
Серхио откинулся назад, опираясь руками о землю, тоже поглядел на небо.  
– У остальных ты спрашивал?  
Не дождавшись ответа Фернандо, Серхио продолжил:  
– Когда я видел тебя в прошлый раз, ты задавался другими вопросами.  
Фернандо пожал плечами.  
– Это было почти семьдесят лет назад. Я много думал.  
– А зря, – с явным осуждением сказал Серхио.  
Фернандо лениво протянул руку в сторону и достал из воздуха светящуюся пику.  
Серхио на всякий случай отодвинулся.  
Поигрывая пятиметровой пикой так, словно это была зубочистка, Фернандо задумчиво сказал:  
– Должен же быть в этом какой-то смысл. Зачем мы здесь вообще?  
– Ты говоришь как обычный человек, – ляпнул Серхио и тут же прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
Фернандо нахмурился.  
– Возможно, – тяжело сказал он. – Возможно, в этом и есть наша проблема – мы забыли, что значит быть обычными людьми.  
– Говори за себя, – фыркнул Серхио и во второй раз пожалел, что не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
– Я хочу вспомнить.  
Фернандо щелкнул пальцами, заставив пику исчезнуть, и снова лег прямо, закинув руки за голову и глядя в небо.  
– Вспомнить… что? – осторожно спросил Серхио.  
– Что значит быть обычным человеком.  
Серхио помолчал, переваривая сказанное. В кармане его джинсов завибрировал телефон, но Серхио только досадливо хлопнул по ткани ладонью.  
– И как ты собираешься это сделать?  
Фернандо смотрел в небо и молчал так долго, что Серхио уже перестал надеяться на ответ.  
– Я собираюсь забыть, что значит быть святым, – наконец тихо сказал Фернандо.  
Серхио внезапно стало очень холодно. Он одернул рукава толстовки и вжал голову в плечи, безотчетно стараясь окутать себя призрачным теплом.  
– Ну… – сказал он. – Окей, развлекайся.  
Фернандо кинул на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать, – Серхио ухмыльнулся, усилием воли выпрямляясь, хотя его все еще пробирал озноб. – И вообще у меня своих дел по горло. Я уже говорил тебе о колумбийцах?  
Он пустился в разглагольствования, а Фернандо смотрел в небо и еле заметно улыбался.

_19 мая 2013 года, Мадрид, Испания  
Утро_  
Нандо уронил книгу на лицо и шумно вздохнул.  
Серхио, лежавший валетом на той же кровати, оторвал взгляд от телефона и вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Мне в следующем году исполнится тридцать, – мрачно сообщил Нандо из-под книги.  
– Пиздец, – согласился Серхио.  
– Тебе смешно, – пробубнил Нандо.  
Серхио оскорбился.  
– Где я смеялся, по-твоему? – обиженно спросил он. – Кто, как не твой лучший друг, поймет, какие страдания ты испытываешь!  
Нандо повернулся на бок, уронив книгу на кровать.  
– Мне тридцать лет, – с тоской в голосе сказал он.  
– В следующем году исполнится, – поправил его Серхио.  
Нандо досадливо дернул плечом.  
– Мне тридцать, – с нажимом повторил он.  
– Окей, тридцать так тридцать, – сдался Серхио. – И чего?  
– А я до сих пор не знаю, чего хочу, – тоскливо сказал Нандо.  
Серхио фыркнул и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
– Не знаю, чего хочешь ты, – сказал он, сосредоточенно водя пальцем по экрану, где металась кучка шариков, разбивая блоки с цифрами, – а я хочу выпить и потрахаться.  
– Нечестивец, – думая о своем, ответил Нандо, хотя особой религиозностью не отличался.  
А вот Серхио, кажется, отличался, иначе с чего бы еще он вздрогнул и едва не уронил телефон.  
– Это нормальное человеческое желание, – совладав с голосом, сказал он. – Так чего ты хочешь?  
– Не знаю.  
Нандо уткнулся лицом в подушку и застонал.  
– Меня уже несколько лет не покидает ощущение, что я не на своем месте, – глухо произнес он. – Как будто я должен заниматься чем-то другим, не тем, чем занимаюсь сейчас. А чем – не знаю.  
Серхио хмыкнул, отложил телефон и сел. С наслаждением потянувшись и похрустев суставами, он заявил:  
– Просто у тебя в жизни слишком мало проблем. Вот был бы ты на моем месте…  
– Ох, нет, спасибо, – Нандо тоже сел, аккуратно убрал книгу под подушку. – Организованная преступность меня точно не привлекает. А вообще, я тут подумал…  
– Ого-о, – немедленно отозвался Серхио. – Это серьезное заявление! И как оно? Тебе понравилось? С непривычки может быть трудно, но потом втягиваешься.  
Нандо пропустил его остроту мимо ушей. Он вздохнул, потер лицо ладонями и с внезапной решимостью продолжил:  
– Ты знаешь, что в Мадриде есть колехио военного ордена? Туда очень многие мечтают попасть, ведь его покровитель – святой Икер.  
Серхио помолчал, пощипывая бороду и не глядя на Нандо.  
– Ну и что? – с деланым равнодушием спросил он. – Обычная военная шарага. Ты хочешь быть военным?  
– Необычная. Выпускники получают силу святого Икера, – Нандо поморщился. – Но это не главное. Для меня – не главное.  
– А что для тебя главное? – негромко спросил Серхио.  
– Выпускники этого колехио не выбирают, куда пойти работать. В конце обучения они проходят всякие тесты, и их, ну, распределяют. Туда, куда они подходят. Вот я и подумал…  
Нандо замолчал.  
Серхио не торопил его.  
Они сидели неподвижно, не глядя друг на друга – после почти десяти лет дружбы им этого не требовалось.  
Телефон Серхио пиликнул, и тот досадливо хлопнул по нему ладонью.  
– Я подумал, может, они скажут мне, куда подхожу я, – медленно, явно подбирая слова, сказал Нандо.  
– Ну, попробуй, почему нет, – в противовес Нандо, Серхио говорил легко и беззаботно. – Если не получится, ты знаешь, что у меня для тебя всегда найдется местечко.  
– Но мне уже тридцать, – с тоской сказал Нандо.  
Серхио толкнул его плечом.  
– Так самое время наконец начинать жить, – весело сказал он и подмигнул повернувшемуся к нему Нандо.

_19 мая 2018 года, Мадрид, Испания  
Раннее утро_  
Фернандо уснул уже далеко за полночь, несколько раз рассказав Серхио о выпускном, о появлении Икера, о том, что он сам думал и чувствовал по этому поводу – вернее, о смятении в его душе и уме. Спал он беспокойно, ворочался, вздыхал и время от времени что-то неразборчиво бормотал.  
Серхио сидел на стуле, смотрел на спящего Фернандо и бездумно водил пальцами по так и не распечатанному конверту, который Фернандо так ждал все эти пять лет.  
Конверту, в котором была его, Фернандо, судьба – как он сам думал.  
Когда телефон в кармане Серхио пиликнул, он встал, взял конверт, подумал и аккуратно положил его на стол.  
На телефон Серхио смотрел не стал – он и так знал, от кого ему пришло сообщение.  
Точно так же, как знал, который сейчас час.  
Пять утра.  
Серхио спускался по лестнице, а в его ушах звучали выстрелы. Крики. Стоны умирающих.  
Точно так же, как триста семьдесят пять лет назад.  
Когда Фернандо точно знал, чего он хочет.  
Икер стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене дома и глядя на мигающую рекламу на противоположной стороне улицы.  
– Сколько лет, сколько зим, – бодро заговорил Серхио, не дойдя до него несколько шагов. – Неужто ты наконец перестал злиться?  
– Я на тебя никогда не злился, – ответил Икер, не поворачивая головы. – Ты же знаешь.  
– Конечно, – готовно согласился Серхио. – Нельзя же злиться на такого пусечку, как я!  
Икер дернул плечом и ничего не ответил.  
Серхио повернулся, тоже прислонился к стене, почти точно скопировав позу Икера, и уставился на рекламу.  
Мадрид был непривычно тих – в пять утра даже столица Испании сдавалась на милость сну.  
– Предлагает вам почетную сдачу, – пробормотал Серхио.  
Икер удивленно взглянул на него.  
– Так, мысли вслух, – Серхио ухмыльнулся и лениво выгнулся, засовывая большие пальцы за ремень. – Как тебе твои выпускнички? Ниньо много мне про них рассказывал. Ей-богу…  
– Не богохульствуй, – перебил его Икер.  
Серхио уставился на него.  
В тусклом свете фонарей и рекламы выражение лица Икера сложно было разобрать, но Серхио готов был поклясться, что тот улыбается. Той тенью улыбки, которая не трогала губы, но сверкала в глазах Икера бесшабашно и смело, совсем не похоже на его обычный усталый вид.  
Той улыбкой, которую Серхио не видел уже сто четырнадцать лет, три месяца и семнадцать дней.  
– Я по тебе скучал, – вдруг сказал он, хотя совсем не собирался говорить ничего похожего.  
– Я знаю, – коротко ответил Икер.  
Серхио расхохотался.  
Этого ему тоже не хватало – лаконичных слов, которыми Икер умудрялся выразить все то, что сам Серхио прятал за шелухой ехидной болтовни.  
«Я тоже скучал», – говорил ему Икер.  
«По вам обоим».  
«Поэтому я вчера и пришел на выпускной».  
«Поэтому я сегодня пришел сюда».  
– Ниньо дурень, – отсмеявшись, сказал Серхио. – Ищет чего-то и не видит, что это у него под самым носом.  
Икер качнул головой и снова перевел взгляд на рекламу.  
– Ты не собираешься ему рассказать? – спросил он, и в его голосе Серхио вдруг услышал безумную усталость – ту усталость, когда в глазах нет слез, а руки уже не сжимаются в кулаки.  
Усталость, которую сам Серхио разрешал себе очень и очень редко.  
– Еще чего, – он фыркнул и выпятил нижнюю губу. – Захотел быть обычным человеком – пусть теперь сам хлебает. Рано или поздно ему надоест кидаться твоими молниями, и Маргарита сама его позовет.  
– Я рад, что ты рядом… – Икер запнулся. – Рядом с ним.  
– Я тоже, – непривычно для самого себя коротко ответил Серхио и замолчал.  
Они стояли, глядя на вспыхивающие неоном буквы, и видели перед собой топкое болото с редкими кустами.  
В десятке метров над их головами Фернандо повернулся в постели, сбив на пол одеяло, и отчетливо произнес, не просыпаясь:  
– Это испанская пехота.


End file.
